The present invention is concerned with control systems for multiple engine operation and particularly to such systems in which a common load is driven by the respective engines.
Such multi-engine control systems are widely used throughout the marine industry for the purpose of powering a ship's drive propeller with the desired torque. In a typical installation, an actuator device is operated in accordance with a speed signal to adjust the fuel rack setting of the respective engines of a multi-set installation via the engine speed governor, which, in turn, influences the fuel rack setting as the respective engine speed changes with load variations. Because of the many variables affecting the respective engines, it is not unusual for one engine to display a totally different response characteristic than the other engine, such that the one engine tends to pull the entire load while the other engine loafs. This disproportionate engine operation in which the one engine is overworked results in excessive maintenance being required and consequently a shortened service life.